


To Hate Is To Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, College!AU, Fluff, I took the team names but they're all at the same college, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, aoba johsai, but secretly they're so in love, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, they hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is an art major with a passion for volleyball. Hinata Shōyō is a theatre major who also has a passion for volleyball. Once their paths cross, it seems as though everything is a competition between the pair. The rest of the team, however, suspect something else underlying in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pencil and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fan fiction and also my first attempt at something longer than a one-shot! I'm not the best writer in the world, but I hope you enjoy this story regardless!
> 
> <3 Andy

Kageyama Tobio had just moved to his new dorm room for his first year in college. With all the commotion of moving in and meeting his new roommate, Oikawa Tōru, all the while avoiding the other bustling first years, Kageyama was lucky to finally find some down time to himself, venturing out to the nearby park. He ensured he went with his sketchbook in hand, tugging his slouched beanie onto his head securely.

Once there, he settled himself beneath a large tree, legs crossed and sketchbook open, his eyes scanning the scene for inspiration. His gaze paused upon a group of children, aged around 8 to 10, tossing a red, white and green volleyball between themselves. Kageyama smiled. They were far from playing correctly, but they reminded him of when he was younger. He pressed pencil to paper, his fingers delicately tracing the outline of 6 children playing amongst themselves.

Apart from drawing, volleyball was one of Kageyama’s favorite hobbies. Ever since junior high, he was part of the volleyball team and quickly secured his place as setter. College was no exception, and Kageyama made sure signing up to join the volleyball team was the top of his priorities. The raven-haired boy continued sketching away, adding some details to the trees surrounding the smiling youngsters. He glances up to notice a ginger-haired boy jogging at a steady pace, his fiery hair almost impossible to miss. Kageyama pressed the end of his pencil to his lips, watching the shorter male intently. He can't be much older than a second year at high school, Kageyama thought. The boy must've noticed him and flashed a toothy grin. Kageyama smiled a little at the orange-haired boy's contentness, and proceeded to carry on drawing until it was going dark.

Since classes didn't start for another few days, Kageyama spent most of his time under the large tree, sketching the scenes around him. The boy with the bright orange hair came by again and again, and Kageyama found himself mindlessly sketching the figure under that same tree in the Sunday before his classes began. As Kageyama was dewing impulsively, his earphones playing one English song that Oikawa has shown him, he didn't notice the presence by his side until the shadow of messy hair covered his work. He pulled an earphone out, turning his head to see no other than the redhead himself gawping over the page.

“Shit, um… Sorry about this, it kind of just happened.” Kageyama muttered, turning his music off as not to be rude.

“No! I mean… This is… I love it!” The other boy exclaimed, beaming at a slightly embarrassed Kageyama.

"Thanks. I mean, I'm nothing special but…” Kageyama responded much less lively than the other.

“Are you kidding me?! This is amazing!” The orange-haired boy insisted. “I'm Hinata Shōyō, by the way.”

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama nodded towards him.

The light started to dim, and Kageyama decided it was time to head back, and it just so happened that Hinata was going the same way.

“Are you at college, Kageyama? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course you are. You surely can't be in high school. You must be majoring in art, right? I'm majoring in theatre, I'm not much good at anything else.” Whatever else the shorter boy was babbling on about was lost as Kageyama's thoughts overpowered him. _So Hinata is in college too? He sure looks young for his age, then. And he acts younger too. Waaaay younger._

“Kageyama? Hey, Kageyama?” He's brought back to reality by a hand waving in front of his face.

“Huh? Yeah, I'm listening.” The taller male stutters, contradicting the words leaving his mouth.

“This is my stop, I better go inside and help Yamaguchi clean up. I'll see you around?” Hinata asks hopefully, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.

“Yeah.” Kageyama replied plainly. Hinata thought he must be tired and waved, saying goodbye to Kageyama as he made his way back to his room.

Did Kageyama Tobio just make an actual, legitimate friend? Seems too good to be true.

Since classes began, Hinata hadn't seen much of Kageyama at all, given that they both were busy with a few baseline assignments. The hyperactive first year had found himself thinking about that one Sunday a lot. Thinking about how the pair seemed to hit it off almost immediately. Thinking about it so much that he bumped into a taller student in the cafeteria, spilling food all over the person. Hinata frantically apologized, bending down to pick up the soiled trays, only to look up and meet gazes with Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Oh God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't concentrating and I just completely… ‘Gwaah!’ And then before I knew it-”

“Don't mind.” Was all Kageyama mumbled before striding last Hinata and leaving the crowded room. Hinata just stood there, completely dumbfounded as the raven-haired boy sauntered off. _What an arse,_ he thought, _I thought we were friends?_

A few days passed and Hinata saw practically nothing of Kageyama, and if the two happened to cross paths, the taller boy always made a point to avoid eye contact and walk past as if Hinata didn't even exist. What. An. Arse. The orange-haired boy brushed it off, more excited for after classes finished that day.


	2. Toss and Spike

It had been a week since classes commenced, meaning that all extra-curricular activities were now taking place. To Hinata this meant one thing - volleyball. After seeing the ‘Little Giant’ on TV as he passed a shop on his way home in junior high, the short boy aspired to become a successful volleyball player, regardless of his height. Height is usually a large factor in volleyball, but Hinata wanted to prove that it wasn't essential. He never found a team in junior high or high school, so this was Hinata’s chance.

As Hinata neared the gym with Yamaguchi and some guy he knew, Tsukishima, the shorter make started to bounce as he walked, excitement building up.  
“Does he ever just act normal?” Tsukishima asked, no emotion really present.  
“He's excited, Tsukki, leave him be.” Yamaguchi said with a smile as he watched Hinata, his taller friend following aside him as they enter the gym.

Hinata grinned widely as he looked around - it was HUGE. A large group of people were gathered at one end, and Hinata rushed to join them, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima following behind. A boy in a black jacket stood before the group. He had short, black hair and tanned skin, and was maybe a little taller than Yamaguchi. He introduced himself as Sawamura Daichi, and explained that due to volleyball being so popular, the college had two teams. Daichi was captain of one team - Karasuno, and he introduced the boy with the brown, flicked out hair in the turquoise and white jacket as Oikawa Tōru, captain of the college’s other team - Aoba Johsai.

After explaining the club’s basic rules and expectations, Daichi proceeded to call the names of those who would be on the Karasuno team.  
“Sugawara Kōshi, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryūnosuke, Nishinoya Yū, Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi, and our new first years; Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio. The rest of you will be on the Aoba Johsai team.” Hinata had frozen as soon as he heard that name. Kageyama was going to be on his volleyball team. Great.

Daichi explained to the newcomers that he wanted to know their abilities on the court, so they were to play a practise match with two first years on each side. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were to play with Daichi, Sugawara, Narita and Hisashi. This left Hinata and Kageyama to play with Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi and Ennoshita. Neither of the two first years were thrilled about the choice.

The game commenced and was running smoothly until Kageyama sent a toss to Hinata, only to have it drop to the ground.  
“Ha, so that's the King’s toss!” Tsukishima snickered. At that moment in time, Kageyama couldn't care less about his dreaded nickname, as he was too busy scolding a scared Hinata.  
“What the fuck was that, dumbass?!”  
“I-I didn't realise the toss would be that fast! I'm n-not used to having a proper setter throw to me.” Hinata stammered. Kageyama was definitely an arse to him. “What's that about the King’s toss?” He asks sheepishly, only to revive a hard glare from the setter.

Tsukishima explained the story to Hinata of how Kageyama was nicknamed ‘King of the Court’ in junior high by his teammates, all because of a toss that no spider went to hit. Hinata started feel bad about missing the spike after hearing that, and he walked straight up yo Kageyama confidently.  
“Throw me any toss, Kageyama. I will be there to hit it.” After the failed spike just moments before, Hinata sounded ridiculous, especially to Kageyama.  
“I'm not gonna toss to you, dumbass.” Kageyama mocked the shorter bit, turning away in a huff.

“Kageyama… Trust me.”

The fame continued and both sides were scoring well, but Hinata was getting restless as Asahi and Tanaka were being given all the tosses. Kageyama, as stubborn as he was, could tell Hinata was frustrated and gave in.  
“Hinata, I'm going to use your athletic ability. Run as fast as you can and jump your highest. I will bring the ball to you.” Hinata beamed with excitement and as soon as Kageyama was about to send the toss, he ran and jumped to his greatest ability. Kageyama tossed the ball and Hinata's hand connected perfectly, the spike winning a point.

“Hang on!” Daichi called out. “Hinata had his eyes closed just then!” The whole team turned to look at the small orange-haired boy.   
“Dumbass, why were your eyes closed?!” Kageyama yelled, clearly pissed off.  
“You said you'd bring the ball to me.”  
“Yeah, but who actually trusts someone 100%?”   
“I didn't have much choice.” Hinata argued. Sugawara pointed out that Hinata's spike had caused their side to win the match. After everyone congratulated each other, Daichi dismissed them from practise. Kageyama was the first to leave, but not without a glare in Hinata's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Woo!   
> Though, in the next couple of months I possibly won't be updating all that much since I've got all my final exams coming up. I'll still try to at least put in a couple more chapters, maybe with some help from my girlfriend or something. Enjoy!


	3. Author's note

**Before I go any further, please don't hate me for this.**

Unfortunately, I didn't really know where I was going with this story and I decided to wait it out and hope an idea would flow to me. Alas, nothing came of that and I've been suffering with writer's block for months. I have, however, decided to perhaps re-write the previous chapters of this as a one shot and also make some more - so basically I'm considering writing a collection of drabbles as opposed to a lengthy fanfiction. This way I can explore other themes within the fandom too as well as not have to suffer through the depression of having no ideas.

 _I reaaaally don't like my writing to be predictable._ And if I'm honest, that's all I thought would have come from this. A predictable, stereotypical "they hate each other but now they don't haha let's make them fuck" kind of story. 

**I'm hoping that my new works will come out pretty soon and I'll be trying my best to update regularly seeing as I'm finished with high school and I'll have much more free time in college also. ^~^**

You guys are awesome and the last thing I want to do is disappoint the people of a fandom I've grown to know and love a lot over the past few months. <3

\- Chrom

 

Also, here's a list of my other social media HQ!! fandom accounts if you want to add them!

Tumblr:  **king-of-the-court-kageyama**

Instagram:  **@kagehinashoubio**

Wattpad:  **KagehinaShoubio**

DeviantArt:  **KagehinaShoubio**

Kik:  **AJ_Skywalker** (I use this to roleplay, just drop me a message if you want to! ^~^)


End file.
